Deep Web : The Real Internet Underground
by Megami Hime
Summary: Sudahkah kalian mendengar rumor tentang deepweb? Ah, ya tentu. Rumor itu tidak akan semudah itu menyebar. Lalu apa isinya? Blackmarket, pembunuh bayaran, bahkan percobaan illegal pada manusia. Tertarik untuk melihat-lihat? /Chap. 0: Fake Order/


Sudahkah kalian mendengar rumor tentang deepweb? Ah, ya tentu. Rumor itu tidak akan semudah itu menyebar. Lalu apa isinya?

Blackmarket, pembunuh bayaran, bahkan percobaan illegal pada manusia.

Tertarik untuk melihat-lihat?

.

.

.

**Deep Web : The Real Internet Underground**

**Episode 0 : Fake Order**

**Cast: Len &amp; Rin Kagamine, with VOCALOID Family**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Friendship, etc**

**Rated: T (15++)**

**P.o.V: Len**

**.**

**.**

"Len, kalau kau terus seperti ini kau bisa tidak naik kelas," kata Miku dengan nada lirih. Peduli apa sih dia.

"Cerewet," aku membuang muka. Kalau dia mengganggu tidur siangku lagi, aku akan membuang stock daun bawang miliknya. Haha. Ancaman yang cukup efektif. Sayang mulutku terlalu malas untuk mengatakannya.

"Miku-san, kelihatannya Len tidak ingin diganggu," seorang gadis bersurai honey blonde datang dari arah pintu masuk perpustakaan, "Lagipula ini perpustakaan, mohon untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan,"

"Nah, Miku sayang, dengarkan kata- un, siapa namamu?" aku melemparkan pertanyaan pada gadis bersurai honey blonde itu.

"Kazuhara Rin. Panggil saja aku Rin," dia tersenyum simpul sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Miku kemudian mendengus kesal dan segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Sungguh gadis yang merepotkan, dan entah kenapa aku mau menerima pernyataan cintanya. Ah, sudah lupakan. Aku kembali membaringkan badan pada bangku panjang yang terdapat di perpustakaan. Ketika mataku hendak terpejam-

"Nah, menggunakan fasilitas perpustakaan untuk tidur siang juga dilarang!" gadis blonde itu memukul kepalaku dengan buku tipis. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang membiarkan hidupku tenang.

"Apalagi?" aku bangkit dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kagamine Len, kelas 1-B, nilai fisikamu rendah sekali. Yang bagus hanya bahasa inggris saja. Heran deh, apa saja sih isi kepalamu?" Rin tertawa kecil. Tunggu, tahu dari mana dia?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mengurusi data-data siswa untuk sementara, dan aku melihatmu paling mencolok diantara siswa lainnya. Makanya aku ingat betul," dia tersenyum lagi.

"Terserahlah! Aku ingin tidur!" aku kembali berbaring pada bangku tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang dia ucapkan. Aku benar-benar mengantuk karena aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn, ya, tentu. Aku mendengarkan dengan baik kok. Akan kulakukan sesuai dengan prosedur," jawabku dengan nada malas dan segera menekan tombol 'end'. Seseorang di seberang sana sangat menuntutku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepat mungkin. FBI memang sangat keras kepala.

Baik, dari mana kita mulai? Pertama yang perlu disiapkan adalah proxy. Ya, ini digunakan agar identitas kita tetap anonymouse saat kita menjelajahi deepweb. Deepweb? Deepweb adalah sebutan bagi website yang tidak terindex oleh search engine. Bisa jadi karena isinya adalah informasi yang begitu rahasia, atau bahkan yang sama sekali tidak lazim.

Isinya? Banyak sekali. Lebih dari 90% konten yang berada internet yang tak kasat mata ada disini. Dan yang dapat kita lihat, yang kita jelajahi saat ini hanyalah 10%. Deepweb juga bisa disebut sebagai identitas pembunuh bayaran, hacker, ilmuan gila, badan astronomi, pedofil, dan entah apalah itu.

Isinya yang harus kutangani adalah: blackmarket, child porn, dan juga -pembunuh bayaran. Semuanya sudah ditangani dengan baik, dan pelakunya sudah diringkus. Kecuali satu, pembunuh bayaran.

Aku mencoba login pada salah satu situs chat yang ada pada deepweb, dimana mereka menggunakan bahasa inggris sebagai bahasa utamanya. Itulah kenapa bahasa inggrisku cukup baik dalam tes. Aku menggunakannya untuk memantau apa saja yang mereka lakukan, dan memperoleh informasi dengan mudah tanpa dicurigai, karena situs chat ini bersifat anonim.

Sekedar mengingatkan, nicknameku adalah el. Bukan Banana seperti yang biasa kugunakan. Kenapa? Karena itu terlalu mudah dikenali.

**Azgh1212: **siapapun tolong berikan aku ganja! aku akan memberimu 700$ sebagai gantinya.

**Bang!:** lol, lihat siapa yang sudah kehabisan lintingan. sayangnya blackmarket itu sudah diringkus oleh para tikus FBI

**Dears:** berisik. kubunuh kau nanti.

**el: **Oh **Dears, **dengan apa kau akan membunuh kami? Paling kau hanya membual.

Aku hanya memancingnya sedikit. Aku harap pembunuh itu sedang ikut chatting di situs ini, agar aku lebih mudah menemukannya.

**Dears:** itu mudah jika aku menginginkannya. oh tapi sudi sekali membunuhmu tanpa** bayaran**.

**Bang!:** artinya kalau kau dibayar kau mau membunuh, begitukah?

**el: **Wah, lihat siapa yang bersikap layaknya hitmen haha

**Dears: **terserah kau saja. siapapun yang membutuhkan jasaku, tolong kirimkan email ke leiteuct

Gotcha. Aku mendapatkan email seseorang yang sepertinya ada kaitannya dengan hitmen. Aku tahu itu hanyalah email palsu, tapi aku tahu email itu pasti masih aktif sampai dia mendapatkan pelanggan. Aku lalu membuat email palsu, dan segera mengirimkan email pada orang bernickname dears tersebut.

**Subject: **Aku tertarik.

**To: **leiteuct

Hei, sepertinya aku tertarik pada iklanmu. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku lumpuhkan. Berapa tarifmu?

Aku mengirimkannya dengan sedikit pesimis. 15 menit berlalu, belum ada balasan. Mungkin dia hanya bercanda. Atau mungkin emailnya sudah tidak aktif. Atau mungkin- berjuta spekulasi hinggap di kepalaku.

**Subject:Re: **Aku tertarik.

**To: **blarbesz

Kau sungguh-sungguh? Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang main-main. Kau mempermainkanku akan kupastikan lehermu menjadi taruhannya. Tarif disesuaikan dengan target. Jika politikus kau akan dikenai biaya 3x lipat.

Glek. Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar pembunuh bayaran. Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Memberikan target palsu?

**Subject:Re:Re: **Aku tertarik.

**To: **leiteuct

Santai dulu sobat. Aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu agar yakin. Lalu bagaimana transaksinya? Via bank kah? Aku ingin melihat bukti bahwa kau melakukan pada targetmu sebelumnya. Kau tahu, aku sudah mencari pembunuh bayaran namun tak satupun dari mereka benar-benar seorang hitmen.

**Subject:Re:Re:Re: **Aku tertarik.

**To: **blarbesz

Tentu saja tidak. Transaksi dilakukan melalui coin*. Lebih lengkapnya lagi silahkan ke :

**Attachement: **

Aku mengunduh attachement itu. Dan benar saja, apa yang di perlihatkan pada gambar itu benar-benar membuatku mual. Sebuah kepala, ya, kepala. Dengan keadaan terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan terbelah menjadi dua. Darah. Cukup, aku tidak kuat melihatnya.

Aku langsung mengunjungi website yang dia berikan , dan kulihat design websitenya sangat kacau dan mengerikan. Darah, potongan tubuh, apapun itu. Persetan dengan hal itu, aku lantas mengisi formulir yang ada di dalamnya.

Pada formulir target, siapa yang harus kujadikan kelinci percobaan?

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menuliskan nama **Hatsune Miku**. Maafkan aku Miku, semoga hidupmu tenang. Bercanda. Dia tidak akan mati, aku akan melindunginya.

Belum sempat aku mengirimkan form permohonan tersebut, aku merasakan sebuah benda keras menempel di bagian belakang kepalaku. Pelatuk pistol kah?

"Menyerahlah tanpa syarat Kagamine Len, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan pada Hatsune Miku,"

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**coin: **sejenis cryptocurrency (mata uang digital) dimana pengirim dan penerima tanpa nama (anonim) dan pengiriman dilakukan melalui alamat khusus.

Deepweb bukanlah sekedar imajinasi author. Deepweb benar-benar ada. Deepweb bisa diakses melalui browser biasa, namun resikonya; kalian bisa ditangkap FBI. Ada beberapa metode khusus yang bisa digunakan untuk mengaksesnya secara aman, tapi author tidak akan memberi tahu. Karena hal ini sangat beresiko.

Isinya memang sangat rahasia dan illegal.

Oh, ya jika ada istilah-istilah yang kurang jelas atau pendeskripsian yang kurang, silahkan ajukan lewat review XD

.

Terakhir, mind to read and review?


End file.
